


Destino.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Barebacking, Blood Kink, Bodily Fluids, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Love at First Sight, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi- Hate sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Wrestling
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Cuando se miran el uno al otro, todo lo que ven es viejo amigo, némesis, su otra mitad. Su alma gemela. Porque Dean Ambrose y Seth Rollins son dos caras de la misma moneda, dos hombres unidos para siempre a la existencia del otro, para bien o para mal. No importa lo que hagan. Se pelean y se lastiman más que nadie, pero después de todo este tiempo, están demasiado enredados entre sí, con venas y pulmones y corazones y almas, que nunca van a encontrar la salida. Sus vidas transcurrían en un perfecto estado hasta que cierta persona llega a ella, derrumbando sus puertas, empujándolo al abismo. Lo sorprende. Le hace cuestionar sus creencias, sus opiniones, sus acciones. Lo desafía como nadie lo había hecho antes. Ambos son lo mejor, o lo peor. El destino llega para hacerles darse cuenta que quizás, sus vidas no eran lo suficientemente buena como creían.





	1. El Encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a WWE.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

* * *

 

**Prólogo.**

-El chico lindo de FCW...- un rubio se colocó cara a cara con él apenas puso un pie fuera del elevador, sus narices casi rozando. Un aliento a cigarro le hizo arrugar la cara, casi inmediatamente cómo el reflejo de retroceder.- ¿Porque no me sorprende?

La cara del chico se tiñó de confusión, los ojos marrones recorrieron al hombre frente a él, de pies a cabeza. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente cuando la sorpresa lo abordó de una bofetada, ciertamente la peor de todas. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y sus cejas se alzaron hasta la línea del cabello cuando reconoció de dónde provenían esos ojos salvajes y la sonrisa que prometía problemas. - Mierda -, el castaño con el pelo de dos colores paró en seco, inmóvil frente a su mayor competencia.

-Tú.- susurró él sin aliento.

El hombre ladeo la cabeza y le sonrió con cinismo. Su lengua salió y relamió el labio inferior, lentamente, mirándolo con esos ojos claros entrecerrados.

-¿Sorprendido de verme, cariñito?

Joder sí.

El hombre se llevo a los labios rosados un pitillo casi consumido. Y para joderle, escupió todo el humo de cigarro en su rostro, con una enorme sonrisa que le alcanzó los ojos. La primera sonrisa real que alguna vez le había visto. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? Sacudiendo la nube blanca de un manotazo miró directamente a los ojos del tipo, eran demasiado expresivos para su gusto. Sus ojos siempre le parecieron tan en contraste con su personalidad, le había visto arder, quemarse de rabia, todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido y de alguna manera no lo empeoraba a la hora de luchar, lo hacía muchísimo mejor. Era fuego, su piel pálida se enrojecía, y era fuego. Pero cuando lo mirabas a los ojos, esos ojos azules, eran hielo. Dos pozos gélidos. Era increíblemente gracioso como su mente había caído en esa conclusión la primera vez que le había visto, fuego y hielo, tan raro como era, no lo describía mejor.

Y un temblor lo recorrió de la punta de los dedos de los pies a la cabeza, incluso sacudiéndolo en los huesos.

Tenían la misma chispa de muchísimos meses atrás. Ojos que lo habían atormentado en sueños. Mirándolo desde arriba. Los dedos gruesos alrededor del cilindro le trajo el recuerdo de sus uñas dejando líneas rojizas en su espalda, en sus muslos, en los brazos, y el pecho, le gustaba hacerle eso. Le trajo su aliento cálido contra su rostro, con el sonido de su voz pecaminosa en el oído, la presión de un cuerpo contra el suyo. Sintió la comezón recorrer cada centímetro de su piel, el sudor ajeno sobre él, ardiendo cómo gasolina.

No otra vez. Pensó cuando se estremeció.

-No me llames así.- gruñó entre dientes.

Él se apartó el cabello rubio que se rizaba en las puntas de los ojos y su sonrisa se amplió otra vez, cómo si supiera dónde había ido su mente. ¿Qué tenía con sonreírle? Jamás lo había hecho antes... Al menos no así. Un tipo cómo él no era tan fácil de descifrar.

-Aléjate de mí...- comenzó a decir cuando un carraspeo lo sacó de las alertas rojas en su mente.

Sus ojos se alzaron inmediatamente. Había estado tan absorto en el rubio cómo para notar que tenían compañía. Mirando sobre el hombro del tipo se encontró con otra cara conocida. ¿Qué mierda? El samoano de ojos grises estaba recostado contra la blanca pared, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Luciendo cómo una pintura exótica de casi dos metros de músculo, él no parecía contento, pero tampoco hacía amago de huir del loco a unos metros de él. Alzando el brazo tatuado lo saludó colocando dos dedos en la sien. Y la boca del castaño cayó, sorprendido.

-¿Qué están haciendo ambos aquí? - preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-La pregunta es, ¿qué haces tú aquí? - el rubio se llevó el cigarro a los labios y casi lo consumió hasta la colilla de un jalón de sus pulmones.

-Me citaron.- respondió incómodo, no solamente con la cercanía del hombre. Sino por la otra amenaza potencial a unos metros.- Oye hombre, estoy seguro que no puedes fumar aquí.

-Obsérvame.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco. Rodeando al tipo se dirigió al otro, aunque el hombre era más grande que ambos, no lo ponía de nervios.

-¿Tú fuiste citado aquí también?

-Así es. Recibí una llamada y aquí estoy.- El samoano miró fijadamente la puerta al final del pasillo.- Él también. - señaló al rubio con la barbilla. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras. Pero directo al punto.

Con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones de jean camino hacia la puerta con números dorados. Dispuesto a tocar.

-Oye, princesa.- Llamó el lunático. Deteniéndose, tensó la espalda, volteando sobre sus talones fulminó al hombre. Definitivamente era una molestia. -No querrás interrumpir, hay una jodida reunión con máximos jefes o alguna mierda así.- La colilla salió volando de la punta de sus dedos al cesto de una inocente planta cercana.- Llevó horas aquí y un alma no ha salido.

El samoano asintió silencioso cuando lo miró buscando la verdad en las palabras que sus oídos habían captado. Golpeando el suelo con la punta de los zapatos semi-formales, chasqueó la lengua y finalmente asintió también, señalando la puerta con su dedo preguntó:

-¿Ustedes también saben quiénes están aquí, cierto?

-La WWE.- respondieron ambos.


	2. Animales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Tyler Black transcurre con perfecto estado de calma, hasta que una noticia inesperada llega para arrebatarle lo que había luchado por obtener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a WWE.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

* * *

 

** Capítulo 1. **

_La primera vez que Tyler había sabido de un tal Jon Moxley o Mox, como sea, había sido gracias a Jimmy Jacobs._

La noche había sido intensa, el público aunque había sido pequeño a comparación con enormes reuniones de lucha libre, se había hecho notar de forma espléndida. Todo el grito y la euforia no hacía más que enervar la sed dentro de él, crecía grande y arrasadora cómo el fuego, rompiendo su estado de calma. La llama crecía y él se perdía a sí mismo.

Él había salido en cuanto la música de rock inundó el lugar, la sensación de las sogas del cuadrilátero contra sus manos se sintió cómo una extensión de su cuerpo, justo cómo sentía la lona firme bajo sus botas. Su compañero de equipo estaba a su lado. Jimmy Jacobs no parecía el típico luchador profesional. No poseía mucho en cuanto a altura, masa muscular o definición. De ninguna manera estaba fuera de forma, pero no estaba musculado o tonificado.

Su cabello negro y liso  caía alrededor de su cara, las puntas que había ayudado a pintar de rosa brillaban bajo los focos. Los ojos salvajes siempre estaban rodeados de un delineador negro, en contraste con su nariz fuerte y su barba indomable. Y casi nunca era visto sin un par de pendientes y un collar de gargantillas. Los ojos de Black siguieron toda la forma de su cuerpo, desde los chupetones que rehusaba a maquillar en el cuello y clavículas, la menuda cintura y la forma del trasero entre esos ajustados bañadores azul brillante. El cuero se le ajustaba perfectamente y era una o dos tallas más pequeñas que las suyas, lo que hacía que la forma de su miembro se distinguiera, y a cada mínimo movimiento, el pedazo de ropa desapareciera dentro esos redondos globos.

Jacobs no tenía una belleza impresionante pero tenía un rostro atractivo y su falta de vergüenza lo hacía más llamativo al público. Le gustaba el maquillaje y los cambios de apariencia tanto cómo cabalgar una polla. Los oponentes se lo comieron con los ojos y eso lo hizo jactarse con mayor emoción. Tyler rodó los ojos y se inclinó en la esquina del cuadrilátero, ignorando los comentarios lascivos y silbidos de mujeres y hombres por igual, llevo los dedos hasta la punta de los zapatos.

-¿Quieres empezar la lucha, Ty? – preguntó su mejor amigo, aproximándose.

El hombre de cabello castaño se incorporo, encontrándose cara a cara con su compañero de lucha. Negando palmeó el hombro de Jimmy, y sacó un pie fuera por debajo de la cuerda, supo que su amigo sonreía sin mirarlo.

-¡Tú vas primero! - gritó sobre el ruido.

Jacobs se volvió sobre sus talones, mirando a su oponente, masticando relajadamente una goma de mascar. Asintiéndole al árbitro, con una seña, la campana sonó.

El viaje fuera del centro y el camino en la carretera era completamente borroso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaban en el cuarto de motel hasta que cerró la puerta con una patada. Empujó a su acompañante más pequeño contra la pared, el control no duró mucho. Tyler gimió desde lo profundo de su garganta y se dejo quitar la camiseta con el logo de su banda favorita, él hizo lo mismo con su amante. Tyler Black no está seguro de cómo suelen hacerlo; no suele pensar tanto en ello. Lo que suelen hacer es frenético, rápido, después de un espectáculo o algo así.

Lucharon por deshacerse del resto de sus ropa, sus esfuerzos por trabajar juntos casi inútiles. Sacándose los zapatos con los dedos de los pies, envuelve un brazo alrededor de su amante para acercarle, y siente la sonrisa contra su boca mientras lame el labio inferior y esa dulce boca se abría permitiéndole chupar la lengua cálida que salió en su encuentro. Las manos en su cintura bajaron y se metieron dentro de los bañadores negros, apretando la masiva erección debajo.

-Estuviste increíble allá afuera.- gimió su amante mientras se cernía por encima de los labios de Tyler Black, sus dedos metiéndose en su pelo negro, apresándolo en la nuca, tirando un poco, no lo suficiente para lastimar, pero lo suficiente hacerle saborear una pizca del dolor potencial que podría existir. A Tyler le gusta eso.- Te ves caliente cuando te ensucias con sangre. Apuesto que más de uno de los espectadores debe estar teniendo un orgasmo pensando en ti.

-¿Y tú eres una de esas personas, no es así?

-Casi me corrí a mitad de la lucha. Déjame tocarte, sé que quieres que te toque.

Trastabillando sobre los zapatos se dejo empujar, para caer en la esquina de la cama, el aire se le atascó en la garganta, sabía que seguiría a continuación. Montándose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Black, su amante tomó su cara con ambas manos, besándolo con fuerza, acariciando las mejillas ligeramente rastrilladas, mientras se frotaba duramente sobre la entrepierna. La fricción ardía en cada punto que ambos tocaban.

-Déjame chuparte.- pide en un murmullo.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a volverse profundas y erráticas, cargadas de deseo. No se necesitó mucho para que la maquinaria de Tyler se pusiera en marcha. En ese momento sus manos se levantaron, rozó su mejilla con los nudillos y fue hacia su boca, acariciando el rojo labio inferior carnoso con su pulgar, la lengua salió para envolverse alrededor de su dedo, bombeando varias veces con la cabeza. Y ambos gimieron en respuesta.

Tyler gimió otra vez cuando saco su dedo brillante de la boca de su amante con un dulce sonido.

Sin esperar un respuesta en concreto. Su acompañante se deslizó abajo, hasta restregar la mejilla contra su rodilla, aún cubierta por los protectores negros, su boca siguió subiendo hasta plantar un beso sobre el miembro erecto sobre los bañadores. Los oscuros ojos de Jacobs se alzaron para mirar la reacción cuando sacó la lengua, delineando todo el miembro desde la base hasta la punta sobre la ropa.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se calentaron, tomando un ligero tono carmesí.

Dejándose sacar la última prenda, Jimmy comenzó a jadear, el olor del sexo sobre su aroma a laca para pelo, los labios rojos y el cuerpo brillante era toda una visión. Empujándose entre los labios, la boca de su amigo está caliente y húmeda cuando finalmente se cierra alrededor de la cabeza rosada. Tyler inhala con fuerza y su cabeza cae hacia atrás envolviendo alrededor del cuello de Jacobs. Puede sentir el pulso golpeando contra la palma de su mano, o tal vez es su propio pulso, quién sabe. No le gustaba cuando le tomaban el pelo.

Los dos hacían unos ruidos maravillosos. Jimmy era ruidoso y necesitado, Tyler gruñía, desesperado, conteniendo los gemidos. Black se preguntaba cómo Jacobs podía sonreír con un miembro a la mitad de su garganta, cómo podía hacer los mismos ruidos a través del músculo, cómo enrojecen los labios tan hermosamente.

-Maldita sea.- El agarre de Tyler se apretó una vez más alrededor de la garganta de Jacobs.- Tienes una boca muy bonita. Deberías verlo ahora mismo.- Una pequeña risa se le escapó.- Todo envuelto alrededor de mi polla.

La cara de mamada del hombre siempre era bonita. Debajo de él, las rodillas de su mejor amigo se extendieron, como si en su mente, él estuviera de adentro hacia afuera, detrás o quizás encima, y no en su boca.

Una mueca cruzó la cara de Tyler, como si apenas pudiera soportar tener una boca tan buena alrededor de su polla. Gruñó entre sus dientes apretados.

-Tienes tan buen sabor.- Jimmy tarareo eróticamente, tomando el pesado miembro entre sus manos, se alejo para tomar aire y apreciar al hombre debajo de él, los ojos cerrados, sus dientes mordiendo el labio inferior, el rostro contraído.- Mm…- Presionó su lengua contra la cabeza de la hombría de Tyler, sacando un dulce lloriqueo del hombre.

-Oh… Dios…

Soltando una risa de alegría, giró descuidadamente su lengua alrededor de la cabeza, sondeando la hendidura con la punta antes de que su cabeza se moviera hacia abajo. Ahuecó sus mejillas y chupó con más fuerza, ganándose un gemido de agradecimiento del otro hombre.

-Tan jodidamente ansioso, eres una pequeña zorra, ¿no? – Tyler murmuro con la cabeza caída, su voz era tan baja que era difícil para saber si en realidad estaba hablando consigo mismo o con él. Su voz un poco gruesa, un raspón que antes no estaba allí, pero no tan sólido.- Maldito Jimmy.

Oh, era con él.

Jimmy tarareó todo el rato, con los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutada de su posición como si de un caramelo se tratase.

-¿Estás cerca? – preguntó dejando caer la cabeza contra el muslo de su mejor amigo, el cabello negro y rosa sobre la piel dorada. Los parpados caídos, una expresión de dicha en el rostro.

-Sí, pero quiero correrme dentro de ti.- fue la respuesta.

Jimmy estaba sobre él en un instante, una mano sobre su garganta mientras sus labios eran reclamados en un beso brutal. Sus dedos pasaron por el pecho de Jacobs, martirizando los aros de los pezones.

El moreno de pelo tintado dio un pico en los labios del hombre antes de arrastrarse para alcanzar el cajón superior de la mesita de noche. Cogió una pequeña botella de lubricante y un condón. Jimmy volvió, y se metió todo su largo nuevamente por la garganta, usando su lengua y sus labios para enrollar el condón hasta la base de su polla.

Tyler se rió libremente, mirando la expresión presumida. - ¿Ahora Jimmy, me dirás dónde aprendiste a hacer eso o esperare años otra vez?

Después de soltarlo de su boca el chico se rió y murmuró con una sonrisilla.

-En el mismo lugar donde aprendiste ese movimiento fulminante que haces con las caderas, precioso. Un hermoso lugar llamado Universidad.

Los dedos de Tyler están fríos, pero sólo dura un segundo antes de que introduzca un dedo. Es más fácil de lo que podría ser porque todavía está un poco estirado desde anoche, y le pide añadir un segundo. Y eso está un poco mejor.

-Ahí vamos.- murmura Tyler después de un minuto, cuando un tercer dedo resbaladizo y caliente se hunde junto a los demás como si estuviera destinado a estar allí.

Jimmy se ríe, pero Tyler tiene el aliento en la garganta, así que no puede. Cambiando las posiciones Black empuja sus piernas hacia arriba. Les toma un minuto ser capaces de respirar de nuevo.

El hombre nunca ha sido un amante particularmente vocal, y Jimmy es lo opuesto, nunca se calla, y es tan ruidoso, que Tyler ríe cuando se viene.

Tyler abrió los ojos y comprendió que no podía respirar.

Lo cual tenía sentido, supuso. Su cara estaba aplastada por un montón de mantas. Movió la boca y libero la nariz del embotellamiento y trato de enfocar los ojos.

 _¿Qué diablos?_ Oh... Estaba colgando al borde del colchón.

Cuando oyó un gemido, se empujo hacia arriba, giro la cabeza y se vio cara a cara con uno de los pies de Jimmy. Tyler tuvo que reírse, y esto atrajo la mirada fija atontada del hombre de pelo tintado desde una almohada. El hombre parpadeo dos o tres veces, esperando despertarse de verdad.

-Oh, amigo -dijo con más grava que voz. Entonces hecho un vistazo a los teléfonos sobre la mesita.-Tu teléfono ha estado sonando como loco.

-Ignóralo.- Él se restregó la cara y se apartó el esponjado pelo del rostro de un manotazo.- Probablemente no es importante.

-No ha dejado de sonar y vibrar.

-¿Han llamado? – recibiendo una negación, el moreno dejo caer la cabeza con un gruñido, deseando volver a dormir cuando un pie lo golpeó ligeramente contra la costilla.- Jimmy… Déjame dormir.

-Lo siento guapo. Pero debemos irnos, y sabes que odias llegar tarde.

Jimmy se levanto y desperezó su cuerpo dolorido, estirándose hasta que escuchó un _crack_. La espalda le mataba y no deseaba más que una ducha fría y una comida para volver en sí. Pasándose una mano por el pelo volteo a mirar a su mejor amigo, Tyler dormitaba sobre su estomago, su dorada piel desnuda sin ningún moretón o marca, la única señal del acto que habían repetido varias veces por la noche eran las sabanas desordenadas y el revuelto cabello del hombre. Jacobs en cambio, tenía chupetones y marcas frescas donde ni quería comenzar a contar.

Siempre le pasaba con una buena noche de adrenalina, el cuadrilátero le había dado eso.

Él, solamente le había ayudado a drenarlo, y siempre descubría que Black era su amante más agotador, el único que lo hacía descansar del resto. No solamente el único capaz de dominarlo, no es que Jimmy fuese un tipo duro en la cama, para nada, pero le gustaba ser demandante aun recibiendo, Tyler le daba muchísimo más. Tenía una resistencia que parecía inagotable, lo extenuada, y él siquiera se daba cuenta.

Ellos no eran exclusivos, siquiera eran _algo_ , amigos con beneficios encajaba, pero solamente porque eran así de raros. Nunca había sido así, eran buenos amigos, no habían acordado llegar allí, había sucedido y no se habían detenido. Tyler lo necesitaba, no recodaba la última vez que ese cabezota había tenido una pareja, él era de ese tipo de seriedad y por años de compromiso. El trabajo no le permitía eso. Así que Jimmy había dado un paso adelante, pero sabía que si Tyler Black caía en las manos de alguien, joder, ese alguien debía ser igual o peor que él.

Dándose un vistazo en el espejo del baño chequeo que todo estuviera en su lugar, el peinado estaba en punto, las puntas rosa cayendo en un suave bucle sobre sus oscuros ojos, había renovado el delineado y sus ojos relucían vivos una vez más. Su barba estaba corta. Los aretes en lugar e igual la gargantilla.

-¿Estás listo para irnos? – preguntó cuando salió del baño, tomando la chaqueta de la cama comenzó a calársela.- Muero de hambre. ¿Ty?

No hubo respuestas.

Levantando la mirada encontró a Tyler recostado en el arco de la ventana, el sol bañándolo de lleno, con el teléfono en mano. Se había puesto unos oscuros pantalones ajustados y otra de las tantas camisetas de innumerables bandas de rock que tenía, el cabello húmedo le caía en los hombros. Se veía endemoniadamente caliente, parecía un chico malo con todo ese color negro sobre él.

Acercándose envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso, sintiendo como él se dejo hacer cuando lo apretó y coloco la barbilla contra su hombro, mirando su perfil. Tenía el rostro profundamente serio y los labios ligeramente fruncidos, _oh oh_.

-¿Ty, bebé? ¿Qué sucede? – saltó a preguntar inmediatamente.- ¿Tú mamá? ¿Kevin?

Pestañeando, Tyler salto lejos de él, mirándolo como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas.

-No hombre, no.- negó rotundamente, sacudiendo la cabeza miró la pantalla dos veces más antes de suspirar.- Ellos están bien, perfectos de hecho. _Es otra cosa._

-¿Qué es entonces?

Volviendo a reunirse en un punto, el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse en el pequeño teléfono. Dos hombres aparecieron en medio de la pantalla. Jimmy reconoció al hombre en traje rápidamente, casi igual que el otro, el otro… Bueno, vaya que lo sorprendió. Por la reacción de Tyler, él no tenía idea de quién era. Ese hombre llamaba por su amigo, iba a por él, y lo encontraría.

-¿Quién es _ese_? - Tyler susurró.- Es la razón de que mi teléfono haya sido bombardeado por mensajes de fanáticos en mi _Twitter._

A pesar de que los ojos de Tyler no dejaron la pantalla ni por un segundo, sólo podía imaginar la sonrisa que adornaba la cara de Jimmy cuando el hombre se acercó a él y deslizó el brazo sobre su hombro.

-Oh, vaya, cariño, veras… _Él_ es Jon Moxley.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


	3. Antes de la tormenta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Tyler continua en la misma armonía, pero el pelinegro no deja de pensar en la amenaza a la vuelta de la esquina.

El día estaba demasiado brillante cuando salieron de la habitación de motel. Finalmente después de dos semanas podían abandonar ese lugar desolado y marcharse a otro lugar, cambiar el panorama de la autopista y los camiones que pasaban a todas horas. No había una sola nube en el cielo y el día parecía igual de entusiasmados que ellos cuando bajaron las escaleras del segundo piso, dirigiéndose a la conserjería.

-Iré encendiendo el auto.- murmuró Jimmy siguiendo de largo con el montón de valijas, suyas y las de Ty detrás de él.

Con la barbilla en alto salió por la puerta trasera que conducía al estacionamiento, reinando el lugar. Tyler se acercó al hombre de alta edad detrás del escritorio, y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

-Ustedes son muy ruidosos.- gruñó el anciano juzgándolo a través de los enormes lentes. Su bigote levantándose en una mueca.

Carraspeando el pelinegro sacó su billetera y tendió las llaves de la habitación.

-Es ridículo. Podría jurar que la mujer del otro extremo era más ruidosa que yo, incluso los del piso de abajo, ellos sí eran escandalosos. Creó que querían competir en gritos a quién follaban mejor...

-¿Quién demonios es ese tal Jon Moxley? - pregunta el castaño de repente callando a su amigo de sopetón. Rodando los ojos Jimmy lo miró a través de la mesa, fulminándolo, y se toma su tiempo bebiendo del batido.

El moreno lo mira tragar, impaciente del otro lado, su pie golpeando incesante contra el suelo, llevaba haciéndolo desde que llegaron al pequeño lugar de comida y pronto dejaría un agujero en la cerámica pulida.

-Ya te dije.- dice finalmente el otro mientras coloca el vaso contra la mesa.

-¡Solamente dijiste que es un supuesto tipo que destruirá mi vida!

-Y tengo razón.- dice Jimmy encogiéndose de hombros. Tyler alza las manos a los costados y ríe incrédulo.

\- ¡Eso no me dice nada en concreto del tipo! - El chico de pelo rosa le lanzó otra miradita y presionó la ensalada con el tenedor de plástico. Se repitió lentamente.

\- Eso dice suficiente para no saber nada.

-¿No quieres decirme? - preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Lo hago. Sino que es complicado, bebé, él no es un tipo que quieras toparte todos los días, creo.

-Entonces dime.- Tyler empuja su plato vacío a un costado y coloca los codos sobre la mesa, mirándolo seriamente.- ¿En qué sentido te destruyó, Jimmy?

La pregunta lo desconcierta. Tyler lo mira con sus enormes ojos redondos llenos de curiosidad. Y no hubo mejor momento para retractarse de sus palabras que ahora, pero es así, jamás mentiría a su mejor amigo. Era transparente cómo el cristal. Nada empañado o algo así. Dando un bocado a su ensalada y limpió su boca con la malteada de fresa.

-Nunca me había topado con alguien cómo él en el cuadrilátero. Supongo que nunca había vivido algo así y se me atascó.- era sencillo, demasiado sencillo, otro hubiera captado y no insistido. Pero Black era como una esponja, le gustaba la información y no se detenía. Apuntando al rostro de su amigo con el tenedor dice- Deberías ver sus luchas si te tranquiliza, no lo recomendaría pero sirve de ayuda para saber lo que podría llegarte.

Tyler asiente en silencio.

-Ya veo.- jugando con el pitillo, el pelinegro finalmente decide darle un trago a su propio batido, toma un gran bocado de aire antes de volver a abrir la boca.- ¿No tienes algo más que decir?

Jimmy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Entrecerró sus ojos sobre él y dejó salir su frustración en un gruñido que él no había tenido intención de hacer. Tyler lo mira, inocente.

La mirada de exasperación la espero venir, había repetido lo mismo duramente las dos últimas horas que habían salido del motel hasta ese lugar en el camino. Mofándose, sonrió para relajar el ambiente.

-Oh vamos, ¿no me dirás que tiene un buen trasero y que quieres montarlo cómo un toro salvaje hasta dejarlo sordo con tus gemidos? Haces eso con todos en los camerinos. – ríe sardónico, inclinándose para beber otro trago refrescante.

Una sonrisa renovó el rostro de Jacobs, mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Los ojos oscuros llenándose de malicia. Asintiendo se hizo para adelante en la mesa y murmuró:

-Oh claro que lo diré.- dice lentamente, saboreando las palabras, reviviéndolas con su lengua, proyectándolas en su mente. Comienza a decir en una voz profunda, casi gutural.- Moxley folla rudo, y no digo cómo tú y yo. No hay nada suave en ese hombre, es sucio y creó que jamás lo he visto en un concepto limpio. Y se mueve fantástico, ya verás. Tiene algún tipo de agilidad corporal que solamente he visto en ti.

La sorpresa llameó dentro del moreno.

Los ojos de Tyler se abren de par en par, y tiene que cubrirse el rostro con la servilleta cuando el batido se le atora en la garganta. Dejando el vaso a medio tomar a un lado se inclinó a un costado, el rostro tornándose rojo con las imágenes mentales. Los pocos rostros de camioneros y familiares en viaje se volvieron a mirarlo y, los censuraron con la mirada y murmuraron entre ellos cuando comenzó a toser violentamente.

-¡¿Te lo follaste?! - grita inclinándose en la mesa, en un murmullo solamente dirigido para Jimmy. El hombre responde sencillamente, ofendido con la pregunta.

-Claro que lo hice, ¿qué crees?

Boqueando cómo pez fuera del agua, el moreno se encuentra sin palabras.

Maldito Jimmy.

Realmente no esperaba nada, pero tampoco esperaba eso.

En el mundo del espectáculo de lucha libre eran pocos los luchadores atraídos a su mismo sexo, al menos en los circuitos. Los luchadores masculinos se negaban a luchar con ellos que sabían que caminaban por esa cera, llamándolos maricones o otro insulto esperado, lo que hacia complicado ser catapultado. Tenía veintitrés años, había velado por el bienestar económico de su madre apenas tuvo edad suficiente, y había comenzado a viajar desde joven. Quería ser luchador profesional; quería hacer una diferencia.

Tyler no había sufrido ese destino de denegación, a sus compañeros y fanáticos no les incomodaba que se inclinará a ambos bandos, ellos apreciaban su carrera. Y era lo que importaba.

-Por favor dime que no dormiste con él con el propósito de mostrarle que follas mejor que su novia, su pareja, o lo que sea.

-Oh eso fue solamente tres veces, deberías dejar de traer esa conversación sin sentido.- Se permitió una pequeña sonrisa. - Les mostré que también le gustaban los hombres. El deseo no es para avergonzarse, no hay nada de qué avergonzarte sobre querer un poco de alguien. Nadie debería, nunca, y no me refiero a follar el país entero, sino reconocerse uno mismo, ¿eso tiene sentido?

Arqueando las cejas preguntó. -¿Hiciste eso con Moxley? ¿Lo sedujiste?

-Claro que no. Y corrigiendo, no dormí con él, no nos acostamos juntos en primer lugar, ni fue bonito. Lo hicimos en el estacionamiento la primera noche que luchamos, contra el auto de alquiler que tenía en ese entonces.- aclaró.- Y no sé si tenía novia o novio, no se lo pregunté cuando estaba con sus bolas profundamente dentro de mí, me pareció inapropiado.- El moreno enmudeció y Jimmy agradeció el silencio terminando su desayuno.

Tyler pensó en el hombre que había visto, parecía alto y fornido, tal vez de su estatura y más grueso. No parecía tener un tema en particular y parecía bastante desinteresado cómo era, pero en las redes era querido y conocido, la gente sabía de él y resulta que habían luchado en los mismos circuitos por años.

Demonios, Jimmy había luchado con él.

Y él conocía la mitad de con quiénes había participado y parecía incapaz de olvidarlos. Sabía la fecha de nacimiento de Shawn Michaels como si fuese su cumpleaños, tenía una colección de entradas a los eventos que había ido de pequeño, tenia diversos vídeo juegos, y bastante música e información sobre el mundo de lucha libre y, jamás se había topado siquiera con el nombre del tipo. En las redes era denominado loco y sangriento, peligroso y destructivo por Jimmy, interesante en la mente de Tyler.

CZW no había sido lo suyo, había demasiado ruido en el cuadrilátero y mucho alboroto en el público para abrumarlo. Había visto la sangre, los vidrios y las púas desde la seguridad de la distancia, y aunque encendían algo oscuro dentro de él, no había conexión.

Pero... Para Mox, sí.

Sacando su teléfono chequeó la información de Google. Estaba obsesionado, lo admitió en silencio, y sabía que antes iría al infierno que demostrarlo. Desde el momento en que había visto el vídeo del hombre en cuestión, había estado ansioso, nervioso de que la partida cambiara antes de que él pudiera entregar la propuesta de su parte. Quería esa lucha, quería probar luchar contra alguien con otro estilo al suyo, ansiaba algo nuevo en el cuadrilátero, y se le estaba gravando debajo de la piel.

Moxley provenía de Cincinnati Ohio, un lugar tan cómico cómo lo era Davenport, Iowa. Tenía sentido que se desarrollase en los circuitos sucios, había oído cosas horribles de esas zonas, y el rubio parecía había crecido en peleas callejeras... Y oh vaya.

-Oh dios.- Tyler se removió en el asiento y se fijó que su amigo no hubiera notado su reacción, volviendo la mirada a la pantalla comenzó a deslizarse hacía abajo. Había bastantes fotos de Jon cubierto de sangre, con una sonrisa de locura en la boca, la sangre chorreándole de pies a cabeza. Su cabello rubio se veía rojo en unas imágenes, la sangre corría por su pecho y estomago. Pero lo que atrajo a Black fue la mirada, algo en la profundidad, casi escondida de esos ojos azules que le hicieron imposible continuar su exploración. Mordiéndose furiosamente el labio inferior se salió de todas las páginas y metió su teléfono en lo profundo del bolsillo. -Tú pagas.- dice en un gruñido, encogiéndose en el asiento.

Su amigo hace un ruido de molestia pero continúa comiendo, inconsciente de la expresión del chico.

-¿Me recuerdas porque ese tipo ahora trabaja con nosotros? - pregunta Jimmy cuando vuelven al auto, deslizándose en el asiento de copiloto.

-Porque firmó un contrato quien sabe cuando e hizo su debut anoche. Probablemente lo hubiéramos visto si nos hubiésemos quedado un par de horas.- dice el moreno sin voltear a mirarlo, el auto despertó al tercer intento, rugiendo debajo de ellos. Tyler suelta el aire que no sabia que tenia retenido.

\- Vaya, porque nos habremos ido, me pregunto.- Jimmy ríe su propia broma mientras se coloca unas gafas oscuras y se reclina en el asiento, poniéndose cómodo. El pelinegro lo mira por un segundo, y decide pasar el momento para hacer algún comentario para continuar la broma, en cambio, con voz tensa, dice:

-Ese tipo quiere mí medalla.

-No puede ser el único, Ty.

No.

Pero era el único valiente en retarlo desde su último feudo, pensó mientras retomaba la carretera.

El viaje largo no ayudó a despejar su mente. Cada hora se encontró demasiado tenso, demasiado frustrado, y con un humor de perros. No era la primera vez que defendería, claro que no, pero siempre era así. Un contrincante, y él se encontraba enfocando todas sus energías en él. Una y otra vez. Para cuando llegaron donde seria la próxima lucha, era casi pasado el medio día, así que velozmente se registraron en el motel y fueron a entrenar un poco.

El frío aire de la noche se envolvió en torno a él y penetró la camiseta sin mangas que llevaba. Le añadió a la emoción, a la sensación de peligro inminente. El centro está lleno de personas que corren aquí y allá armando el lugar, ellos los pasan, buscando una habitación en los camerinos.

-Esto está bien.- murmura Jimmy mirando el retocador que consistía en una mesita y un enorme espejo, dejando la bolsa sobre ella se deja caer en la silla. Tyler le sigue detrás.

-¿Te harás algo nuevo esta noche? - pregunta el pelinegro como de costumbre. Cierra la puerta detrás de él, colocando sus pertenencias en el mueble a la otra cara de la habitación.

-Probablemente no, luzco maravilloso así.

-Estás en lo correcto. Ese color luce muchísimo mejor que el rojo que tenías antes.- Se hace un pequeño silencio.

Jacobs se incorpora y se mira el cabello con ojos entrecerrados en el espejo, luego ve a su mejor amigo en el reflejo, y de vuelta.

\- ¿Qué piensas del amarillo?

-Jimmy acabas de cambiar de color...- empezó a decir Tyler, volteándose para mirarlo como un padre sermoneando a su hijo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Solamente quiero saber qué piensas sobre el teñido rubio.- él levantó las manos en rendición. Mirándolo con esos enormes ojos salvajes, Tyler se encoge de hombros.

-Supongo que está bien.- respondió finalmente.- ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Qué es horrible. Jamás me lo haría.- Jacobs respondió velozmente, zanjando el tema. Tyler enarcó las cejas.

-Eres tan raro, hermano. Realmente.- ríe el otro pelinegro sacudiendo la cabeza. Ambos compartieron la primera risa ese día, corta, pero sincera.

Jacobs se muerde el labio relleno, y se desliza por detrás de su amigo, acercando su boca a su oído, susurra; -Pero quedaría jodidamente caliente en ti, sé lo tanto que amas tú pelo pero imagínate, todo este lado derecho teñido.- alza su mano, y acaricia las puntas negras entre sus dedos con una sonrisa.- Negro y rubio, algo así como la luna y el sol. Ying y el yang, la mierda que sea, ¿qué opinas? ¿No te pone duro?

Tyler giró su cabeza, una sonrisa burlona asomando a sus labios y comienza a negar, cuando Jimmy mete la mano dentro de su cabello, y dice:

-Piénsalo, el cabello teñido, los ojos delineados en negro, tu ropa gótica y el rock pesado, eso es excitante.- extendió las manos en el aire, visualizando una imagen.- Vamos Ty, eres mucho más lindo que yo, y ese nuevo estilo será el nuevo tema de conversación a boca de todos. Eres el campeón, hombre, imagínate.

\- Yo... Huh.- Atascado en una respiración Black se volvió encontrándose con dos oscuros pozos de lujuria, el característico aroma a laca alcanzándole la nariz. Los dedos le acariciaron la cabeza e involuntariamente todos los vellos de su cuerpo reaccionaron en respuesta. Negando golpeó juguetonamente a Jacobs en el estomago para alejarlo, y volvió su atención a sus cosas.

-No lo sé, hombre. Es demasiado.

-Patrañas. Iremos paso por paso, que suerte que solamente son dos.

Tyler arrugó la nariz, la idea no le disgustaba, pero era demasiado... Radical. El maquillaje y el tinte nunca había sido lo suyo. No es que no lo hubiese intentado pero no había sentido la necesidad. El pelinegro suspiro.

-¿No me dejarás salir de esta, cierto?

-No puedes negarte si no lo has probado.

Las manos de Jimmy para ser grandes, eran expertas, jamás temblaban. Tyler había dudado cuando había metido aquel lápiz negro en su rostro. Apretó las manos sudadas en su camiseta y respiró hondo.

-Mira arriba, y no pestañees.

Obedeciendo. Su compañero jaló cuidadosamente de su parpado inferior con el pulgar y Tyler se tensó cuando pasó el lápiz por las pestañas inferiores y dentro, de una esquina a la otra. Soltando el aire que no sabía que tenía retenido, la acción se repitió en el otro ojo. Jimmy lo miró seriamente, ya estaba sin camiseta y tenía los bañadores rosa, se había retocado los bucles, y moviendo la piruleta de un lado a otro en la boca asintió, colocó nuevamente la tapa en el cilindro.

\- Mierda, debí haberte convencido de usarlo antes.

Inclinándose Tyler se miró en el espejo. Y lo que vio le gustó, el color negro combinaba con su cabello húmedo, la barba y la ropa negra, pero contrastaba perfectamente con el profundo color en sus ojos, sacando a relucir un color chocolate intenso entre el marco de sus pestañas. Ciertamente la atención recaía en su rostro, y entendió porque Jimmy gustaba de hacerlo.

Era un nuevo nivel de confianza, y podría embriagarse de ello.

-El tinte no parece tan mala idea ahora.- reiteró aun con la boca abierta. Riendo por lo bajo, Jimmy colocó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo miró a través del espejo.

\- Te lo dije, no es tanto cómo crees que es. Luces muchísimo más caliente.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Menos mal que te llevo a casa conmigo.

-Idiota, eres mi compañero de cuarto.- sintiendo un pinchazo contra su nalga, se incorporó para tomar el título en la mesa. -Gracias, hermano.- Tomando el palillo de la boca de Jimmy, se metió el caramelo rojo en la boca y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás.

-Siempre tengo la razón, bastardo.- murmuro Jacobs viéndolo alejarse, sus ojos brillando otra vez con algo oscuro.

-Cállate, y prepárate para tu lucha, esta noche no te irás con nadie excepto yo.- dice cerrando detrás de él, listo para grabar una promo en defensa de aquel tipejo.

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
